La Famiglia Corinthos
by Mountain Dew 17
Summary: Crossover with NCIS. Eli David has just moved his "business" to Port Charles. What he craves is power, but one man stands in his way: Sonny Corinthos, head of PC's most powerful crime family. With Port Charles on the brink of an all-out Mob War, what happens when Sonny's oldest son Tony, meets Eli's eldest daughter, Ziva? Can love blossom in the mist of chaos? TIVA, Solivia & more
1. Chapter 1

**La Famiglia Corinthos**

**Prologue**

A/N- AU Story, so Jason isn't dead and neither is Courtney, as a result they are still married. This is a crossover with NCIS, focusing mostly on Tony Corinthos (Tony DiNozzo) and Ziva David.

Sonny and Olivia have been married since 1988, however, Dante and Michael were still born in 1985 and 1989 respectively. Olivia and Sonny are the biological and legal parents of all 5 Corinthos children (Tony 29, Dante 28, Michael 24, Kristina 22 and Morgan 20).

Sonny is the "Godfather" for the family, with Jason as the underboss. Alexis Davis and Claire Walsh are his attorneys. Being the oldest, Tony is next in line after Jason to assume power. He and Michael are Sonny's top Lieutenants, and both have killed on occasion. Dante is still a detective and is married to Lulu. They have one daughter, Connie Corinthos. Sonny is fully supportive of Dante, and Dante has been known to look the other way on occasion when it comes to his father's activities. Kristina has graduated college and is currently attending law school. Being the youngest Morgan is a spoiled brat who constantly complains about his lack of a role in the family business.

Shawn Butler, Max, Milo and Ethan Lovett (who is also Kristina's boyfriend) are soldiers in Sonny's organization. Doctors Robin Scorpio-Drake and Silas Clay are the "Mob Doctors". Silas is married to Sam McCall, and the couple has one child, Lauren "Kiki" Clay, who is married to Michael. Robin is still married to Patrick and Emma is still their daughter.

Spinelli is Jason Morgan's best friend, and is also Sonny's computer expert. He is married to Georgie Jones, and the couple has one daughter, named Maxie, after Georgie's sister Maxie, who was killed by The Text Message Killer.

Jason and Courtney have one son, Danny Morgan.

Franco is Jason's fraternal twin brother, and is a contract killer for Sonny's organization. He is married to Carly Benson, and they have one daughter, Josslyn Quartermaine.

Nikolas Cassadine has recently been elected Mayor. He is married to Dr. Britt Westbourne. They have 2 children, Spencer and Ben Cassadine.

Mac is still Chief of Police and Anna Devane is his deputy. Lucky is still with The PCPD, but has since been promoted to Captain.

Cesar Faison and Liesel Obricht were married at one time, and produced a daughter. However, neither of them wanted anything to do with her, and she was given up for adoption while they were in hiding in Puerto Rico. Her name is Sabrina Santiago, and she is currently married to Carlos Rivera, a Lieutenant is The Jerome Crime Family. Julian is still head of the Jerome Family, with Ava as his underboss and Duke Lavery as his consigliore.

With Anthony and Claudia Dead, Johnny is still now head of The Zaccharas. His family is still licking it's wounds from the beat down The Corinthos family put on them.

The Backstory-

Eli David has just moved his business to Port Charles. He dreams of ruling Port Charles' criminal underworld with an iron fist. The Only thing standing in his way is Port Charles' Crown Prince of Crime, Sonny Corinthos. In order to remove Sonny from his mafia thrown, The David Family aligns itself with The Jerome and Zacchara Crime Families.

Port Charles in on the brink of an all-out Mafia War that not even The PCPD can stop. Our Story begins one day with a chance meeting between Ziva David, the eldest daughter of Eli David, and Tony Corinthos. Can Love be found in the mist of chaos?

Many things, such as money and power, but to Sonny, nothing is ever more important than one thing: Family.

Can Tony and Ziva find love in the midst of an all-out war between their 2 families?

Can Sonny keep his family together while his Criminal Empire falls under siege from all sides?

Can Commissioner Mac Scorpio and Captain Lucky Spencer prevent a war that will forever tear Port Charles apart?


	2. Thanksgiving

**La Famiglia Corinthos**

**Chapter 1**

**Thanksgiving**

**A/N- in this story, Connie is Olivia's sister, and The Mayor of Port Charles has the power to grant pardons, much like the President and Governor. Also, AJ never had any troubles with the law or alcohol, as you'll later see and Molly Davis was born in 1994. **

Thanksgiving was always an interesting day when you were a member of the Corinthos Family. The tradition started back with Michael Corinthos Sr., Sonny's father. Now that he had passed on, Sonny was in charge of the festivities. Every member of the "family" would gather at Greystone Manor, The Corinthos family home. The kids: Tony, Dante, Lulu, Michael, Kiki, Kristina, Ethan, Spinelli, Georgie, and Morgan, would play the annual turkey bowl against the adults: Sonny, Jason, Franco, Silas, Patrick, Shawn, Max, Milo, Samantha and Robin. After one year where one too many fights broke out over the rules, it was decided to have Alexis and Claire would be the official referees. Inside, little Emma Scorpio-Drake would watch after the younger toddlers and infants: Danny Morgan, Josslyn Quartermaine, Maxie Spinelli and Connie Corinthos. The kitchen however, belonged to Olivia, Courtney and Carly, who would prepare the dinner. Once the ladies started cooking, the men weren't allowed in the kitchen until dinner was ready. There were no exceptions to that rule.

The Turkey Bowl game would always begin at promptly at 12 noon. Tony was always the quarterback for the Kid's team, as he had played the position when he was in College at Ohio State. Dante, Michael and Ethan were the Wide Receivers, and Lulu and Georgie were the running backs, leaving Morgan, Kiki, Kristina and Spinelli as the blockers. For the adults, Jason and Sonny would switch off as Quarterback, with Patrick, Franco and Milo as the wide receivers, Max was always fullback, and surprisingly enough, Robin was always Sonny's 1st choice to play running back. That would leave Silas, Sam, Shawn, and either Jason or Sonny to block.

In the kitchen, Olivia and the women always put out quite the spread. Turkey, corn, squash, sweet potatoes, asparagus, cranberry sauce, and the favorite of all the kids, Mashed potatoes. And then there was the desert to prepare. Apple and Pumpkin pie, apple and peach cobblers, chocolate mousse and Tony's personal favorite, his Aunt Courtney's famous apple turnovers. Every year, the ladies put out quite the spread, and Thanksgiving 2013 would be no different.

Outside, the Turkey bowl was tied up at 21 a piece. Tony had score twice; one passing when he connected on a long bomb to Michael, and one where he ran it in himself. The other came when Tony handed the ball off to Georgie before picking her up and throwing her over the pile into the end zone. The Adults had scored with Robin and Max running the ball, Robin scion twice, and Max once. It was getting close to dinner time, and the kids only had time for one more play.

"Ok, everybody huddle up" Tony yelled, the crisp breeze passing right through his old Ohio State Jersey. He gathered everyone into a tight circle and explained what he wanted to do. "Ok, game winner time" he said.

"What do you got in mind T?" Michael asked.

"A combination of Remember the Titans and The Waterboy" Tony said with a smile. Then, he explained to everybody what he had in mind. "Y'all got it?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Let's do it" Tony said. "Ready…."

"Break!" they all yelled as they clapped and lined up against the adults.

"Ready!" Tony yelled as he got behind Kiki, who was playing Center. "Black 21, black 21. Set. Hike!" he yelled as Kiki snapped the ball. Tony grabbed the ball and took a 3 step drop. He turned and made the handoff to Georgie, who was running forward. After the hand off was made, Tony rolled out and began making his way up field. Georgie stopped, pivoted and lateralled the ball to Lulu, who rolled out in the same direction as Tony, who was now 15 yards done field. Lulu brought the ball back to her ear and chucked it downfield. The ball spiraled through the air. Just as it was about to enter Tony's reach, Robin slammed into him, knocking him off his feet and sending him flying onto his back as the ball hit the ground. "Come on Alexis, that's pass interference!" he yelled over to Alexis.

"Getting soft Corinthos?" Robin mocked as she got up off the ground.

"You wanna go Robin?" Tony said playfully as he held up his fist.

"Bring it" said Robin as she tackled him to the ground.

"Anthony Dominick DiNozzo!" yelled a familiar voice. Tony cringed at the sound, as he knew he was in some serious trouble.

"Yes Mother" Tony said as turned to face his mother, Olivia, who was standing on the front lawn of Greystone Manor with her arms crossed.

"What have I told you about hitting women?" Olivia asked.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me? I wasn't gonna hit her" he blurted out. "This is ridiculous, you know I would never… you're joking" Tony said as Olivia began to laugh. Olivia nodded her head as she continued to laugh.

"Oh Tony, you're too easy" Olivia joked. "But seriously, I need you to run to the store and get a few things for me" Olivia said as she handed him a list of things to get.

"Ok" Tony said. "Wait… you're not doing this just so dad's team can win are you?" Toy asked. Olivia only shrugged her shoulders as she walked back into the house, but not before giving her husband a kiss. "That's it, one of you is coming with me" Tony said. "And I choose Robin" he said with a gleeful smile.

"No!" both Sonny and Robin protested.

"To bad, besides, we need to keep the teams even" Tony countered.

"Fine, ya big baby" Robin said as she pushed past him.

20 minutes later, Tony and Robin were walking through the supermarket, Robin was pushing the cart while Tony grabbed everything they needed, which was mostly beer and other alcohol. "Reminds me of College" Tony joked.

"Grow up" Robin said. As they walked through the supermarket, Tony would tip his cap, so to speak, at people he knew. They stopped in the frozen food section, looking for ice cream, when Robin saw something. "You dude, totally hot babe at 3 o'clock" she said in her best fake man voice. Tony turned around and saw 2 beautiful women, looking at frozen meals. While the younger one was probably far too young for him, she wasn't what drew his attention. The women standing next to her, who was clearly older, yet still about the same age as Tony, was absolutely stunning. She had straight hair but it was clear, according to Robin, that she used a hair straightener. She had beautiful brown eyes and tantalizing olive skin. Tony's jaw dropped at her perfect figure. "Tony likey?" Robin jokingly asked. Tony only nodded his head, his mouth still wide open. "Ok bro, you want a wingman?" Robin asked seriously.

"You serious?" Tony asked.

"Come on Tony, how have long have we been friends?" Robin asked.

"Since like forever" Tony replied.

"Then come on" Robin said as they walked over. Tony took a deep breath as he followed her over. Now, this is Anthony Corinthos we're talking about here. He was certainly no stranger when it came to talking to women, but this time, he felt something different. Robin walked over and tapped the younger of the 2 women on the shoulder. "Excuse me, hi" Robin said to the 2 of them. "Can I ask you a question?" she said.

"Um, sure" the younger women replied.

"Are these for you?" Robin asked as she held up one of the frozen meals.

"Why do you ask?" the older one said.

"Because these are very unhealthy for you. And because they are for lonely fat women" Robin said. Tony raised his hand to his mouth in order to stifle his laugh.

"Excuse me" the older one said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that both of you seem very lovely, and shouldn't be eating these unhealthy things" Robin replied. "Dr. Robin Drake" she said extending their hands. The younger girl shook it.

"Tali" the younger women replied as she shook Robin's hand.

"Would you like me to show you some healthier alternatives?" Robin asked.

"Sure" Tali replied as they walked off.

"Tony" Tony said as he extended his hand to the elder of the 2 young women.

"Ziva" she replied. "Your wife is very interesting" she said, which Tony quickly surmised to mean that she meant Robin.

"Oh, Robin's not my wife, she's just a really good friend" Tony said as he showed her his left hand, which did not bare a wedding band. "You new in town?" Tony asked her.

"Yes, my father just moved his business here" Ziva said.

"And what kind of business is that?" Tony asked, always on the lookout for a threat to his father's organization.

"Finance" Ziva replied.

"Oh, is he looking to get involved with ELQ?" Tony asked, "It's an International Corporation based here in Port Charles" Tony said.

"I don't really know, I'm not interested in such things" Ziva replied.

"Oh really, what is it that you are interested in?" he asked.

"I am a dancer" she said.

"Stripper?" Tony asked with a huge smile.

"You're funny you know that?" Ziva said, matching his smile. "I dance ballet" she said. "I'm planning on opening a dance studio here in Port Charles" she said.

"Ah, how…." he paused racking his brain for the right word. "Boring" he finally said.

"And what is it you do that is so much fun?" she asked him.

"I have 2 jobs actually. I work for my father, who is a coffee importer. I also own and operate a Volonino's Gym" Tony said. "If you want a good workout, you should come by sometime" Tony said with his best smile.

"I just might do that" Ziva said with a sweet smile as Tali and Robin finally returned.

"Well ladies, I was wonderful meeting you, but I am afraid I must take my leave" Tony said as he and Robin said their goodbyes before proceeding to check out. After they had bagged everything up, they proceeded out the door to Tony's Mustang, which was in the parking lot.

"Tony Corinthos!" said a voice from behind Tony as he slammed down the trunk lid. Tony turned around and saw a man and women standing there.

"Johnny Zacchara" Tony said as he placed his hand inside his leather jacket, resting it on the butt of his gun.

"So it is" Johnny said as he held out his hands. "Hi Robin" he said wiggling his fingers.

"Hiya Johnny" Robin replied sarcastically. "And I see you brought your whore of a wife with you" Robin said, who was one the far side of Tony's car, leaning up against the passenger door.

"What the hell do you want Johnny? Or is it my whore of an Aunt that came to see me?" Tony asked.

"Just wanted to say hello to an old friend" Johnny said. "Change is coming Corinthos, you can bet on it, now that Mayor Cassadine gave me that pardon" Johnny said. "Change is coming" Johnny said.

"Ya know, Grandpa Zacchara and your mommy said similar things" Tony said as he leaned against the open driver door of his Mustang. "And look how they ended up" Tony said. Claudia had been beaten to death by Michael with an axe handle and Tony had shot and killed Anthony Zacchara on Pier 52.

"My father has been in control here in PC for over 19 years, and we ain't going anywhere anytime soon" Tony said.

"Say hello to that chicken shit little bother of yours, Michael" Tony clenched his fists and tried his best to ignore him. Luckily for Tony, much like his brothers Michael and Dante, he took after his mother and didn't have his fathers' temper. "And if you wanna talk about whores" Johnny added. "Why don't we start with Ms. HIV over there" said Johnny, referring to Robin. That's right about when Tony lost it. He quickly turned and delivered a haymaker right to Johnny's jaw. Filled with rage, Tony jumped down of Johnny's chest, delivering several right hands to Johnny's face.

"Get off my husband!" Connie yelled as she pulled a knife from her purse. Robin rushed forward and kicked the knife out of Connie's hand. Remembering how Jason had taught her to box when they were younger, Robin balled up her fist and delivered a hard shot right to Connie's nose sending her down to the ground. When Connie sat up, Robin delivered a swift kick right to her head, knocking her out. After one final punch, Tony also got up off Johnny.

"You ok?" Tony asked Robin.

"Just fine" Robin replied as gave Tony a fist bump. With Johnny and Connie down for the count, they got into the car and drove away. "That was fun" Robin said as they pulled out of the parking lot. Tony didn't reply. "Tony" she said.

"Yes?" Tony asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Thank you for standing up for me" she said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Robin, you've been my bestest friend for forever, you know that I've always got your back" Tony said.

"I know" Robin replied. "So when is your date with Ziva?" Robin pried.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Come on, I saw you flirting it up with her" Robin said.

"There isn't going to be any date. In fact the subject never even came up" Tony said.

"Wow, for the 1st time ever, Tony Corinthos talked to a girl he isn't related to, and he didn't ask her out on a date?" Robin said. "Either she's the one or she was dropped from the ugly tree and hit every single branch on the way down" Robin joked. "Any she sure as shit isn't ugly" Robin smiled.

"I told her I own and operate Volonino's, and she should stop by sometime" Tony said as he turned the corner.

"I knew it" Robin exclaimed.

"Anyway" Tony said trying to change the subject. "I can believe that piece of shit Nikolas Cassadine gave Johnny a pardon" Tony said.

"It was probably a thank you for bankrolling his mayoral campaign" Robin suggested.

"Cassadine Industries alone is worth 60 Billion dollars. Nikolas didn't need anyone's money" Tony said.

"Yeah, but even his money didn't buy all those votes. He had to have had somebody strong arm a lot of those voters" Robin said. "I don't suppose you and Sonny have that figured out yet?" she asked.

"We have a few ideas" Tony said.

"Still, if Nikolas is gonna back Zacchara, that means he'll have the PCPD crack down even more on our Organization. I mean, you know how much Commissioner Scorpio hates us" Robin said.

"Wait, since when is it _our _organization? And since when have you started to refer to your uncle by his title?" Tony asked.

"Me and my Uncle have never been all that close. Especially when he's made it his life's mission to put my family in prison, and not to mention what he did to Stone" Robin said. Tony looked over at her. "I'm part of this Family weather you like it or not" she said.

"Well, it's not about me liking it or not, it's about what my father likes. And I can tell you right know that he won't" Tony told her. "When he brought you in as his doctor, he ordered Michael and Me to make sure that no harm ever came to you. He's very protective of you" Tony said. "Not to mention your parents are Cops" Tony added. "Sorry"

"Some Parents. I didn't even know them for the 1st 8 years of my life. After that I was dumped in one foster home after another. I ran away from every foster home I was put into. I kept running, until I met Stone and Sonny. After Stone died, Sonny took me under his wing. He paid for my College education and medical school. It's time I started paying him back" Robin said. "That by itself is enough"

"Didn't you already do that by naming your son after him?" Tony asked, breaching a subject that few would dare speak of.

"Thomas 'Sonny' Santino Scorpio" Robin said with a tear in her eye. "Sonny thought it was funny that I gave my son my own last name as a middle name. But yes, he was honored to learn that my son was named after him. "I was 16, what did you expect" Robin joked through the tears.

"And what about Emma and Patrick?" he asked.

"They'll be protected" Robin said. "I'm going to talk to Sonny about it tomorrow"

"Have fun" Tony said as he pulled into the driveway of Greystone Manor.

Half an hour later, the sun had set, and it was time for dinner. Olivia and the ladies had put out quite the spread. At 6:30 exactly, everyone gathered around the table. After grace was said, Sonny gave a toast about Family and loyalty. Then he paid tribute to those who were no longer among the living. After that, he took his seat at the head of the table and gave a nod to Robin. She stood up, picking up here bottle of non-alcoholic beer, held it up. "Regardless of what our DNA says, we are all one big family. Whether we like it or not" she said with a smile as she gazed over at Tony. "It is always wonderful to see out family grow and grow every year" she said as she turned to Sonny and Olivia. "Sonny and Olivia. I don't even know where to begin. Without you, I would have been now where. Sonny, you have been like the older brother I never had, and Olivia like a sister. As I look down this table, I see how love has blossomed and continued to blossom. Carly and Franco, Jason and Courtney, Dante and Lulu, Michael and Kiki, Spinelli and Georgie, and hopefully one day Ethan and Kristina. And of course all of your wonderful children. Then there's Patrick. My Husband, my partner, my soulmate; without whom, I would never have had our beautiful and wonderful daughter Emma" she paused. "But of course, you've heard me say all of this every holiday. But this time, I would like to over a toast to someone else. As many of you know, I was a teen mother, and on August 18th, 1993, I gave birth to my son Thomas, known to most of you as Sonny. Not long after that, his father, Stone, died from HIV-AIDS. With Sonny and Olivia's help, I raised my son to me one of the noblest persons I have ever met. When I married Patrick, Patrick became his stepfather, and in 2006, Sonny gained a little sister. To this day, I still remember the day he graduated from High School, a year early I might add, and when he took Molly to the prom. I always thought my son would go off to a great college and become a teacher, a lawyer or a doctor. So you can imagine my shock when he told me he wanted to enlist in the army. Since he was under the age of 18, he needed me to sign off on it. As you can imagine, as a mother, the last thing I wanted was for my son to go off to war. But it was obvious that he inherited his stubborn streak from me, because he was bound and determined to convince me otherwise. So I signed it. I signed it and my son went off to boot camp down in Georgia. After that, he decided to do something his father had always wanted to do, he became a Paratrooper and jumped out of airplanes. In the end, he was killed one a mission for the WSB. In the end, my brilliant, witty, and street smart son was tricked into a suicide mission by my parents and the WSB. Santino was in the middle of his 1st deployment in Afghanistan when I was put into a coma when the lab exploded. Anna Devane, Santino's own grandmother, told him that the only way to save my life was experimental brain surgery, that could only be performed by one doctor, and that there was a waiting list. They told him that they could put me 1st on the list if he completed a dangerous assignment form them. It turns out, I never needed the surgery, as I regain consciousness a few days later. But by then, it was too late, Tom was already off on the mission. For 4 months me and Patrick heard nothing. I thought, 'it's gonna be ok, I grew up never hearing from my parents, and they're still alive'. Until that day in June, when the casualty officer came to my door to inform me that Corporal Thomas Santino Scorpio was M.I.A and presumed dead. June 26th, 2012 was the day my baby died" she said as the tears now flowed freely from her eyes. "At first, I refused to believe it. I mean, Jason survived being shot in the back and thrown into the river by Faison. When he came back, I thought, it was only a matter of time before my beautiful son came home" she said. "I thought, there is no way he can be dead, he has the best luck in the world. Just look at him, both his parents were HIV-Positive, and yet, he wasn't" she said with a small smile. Sonny stood up from the table and walked over to her, put his arm around her shoulder and pulled into a side hug. After Sonny released her, she continued. "I always thought the proudest moment of my life would be the day that he graduated from Medical School. But as it turned out, that wasn't true. My son was an Eagle Scout, which he told me meant that when he graduated Boot Camp, meant that he would automatically be promoted to Private 1st Class. And then, on his graduation day, he showed me the letter his platoon leader had given him. It said that he had graduated with honors, and had been promoted to Corporal" Robin paused and turned her gaze over to the mantel of Sonny's fireplace. On the ledge, was a picture of herself and Tom, on the day of his graduation. The smile on the face of Robin was indescribable. "On that day, December 11th, 2010, that was the proudest day of my life. My son, was a soldier. My only regret is I never got the chance to tell him that" she said. "And while he may never come home, we will never, ever, be forgotten" Robin said. He raised up her bottle high and said "So here is to my son, Corporal Thomas Scorpio, Soldier, Son, Hero" she said. Everyone else raised their glasses in salute to the fallen. After the toast, Robin apologized for dampening the mood of such a wonderful day. But no one could fault her. No today, not ever.

As everyone enjoyed the Thanksgiving feast, Robin sat there, thinking back on the day she agreed to sign the papers to let Tom join the Army.

_"Why?" Robin asked him. "Why do you want to join" she asked, looking for a serious answer. _

_ "In 1863, right before the battle of Gettysburg, then Colonel Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain, commander of The 20__th__ Maine, gave a speech to a group of deserters. He was ordered to convince them to join the cause once again. So he decided to tell them why people had joined to begin with. He said 'Some of us came, to free the salves, others came because they were bored at home, and thought this might be fun. But I'll tell you why most of us came. Most of us came" _

"Because it was the right thing to do" Robin whispered to herself.

After about an hour, dinner broke up, and Olivia began drafting the children to help with clean up and the dishes. If there was anything that could be taken away from this day, it was that Sonny was right, Nothing, ever, came above family.

**A/N- Ok, so just in case that confused anybody, allow me to explain. Robin and Stone began dating in 1992, in December of that year, Robin became Pregnant with her son. It was also then that she and Stone discovered they were HIV-Positive. Unfortunately for Stone, it was too late. He was thrown in jail by Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio. Since he was in prison, he couldn't get the treatment he needed, and he died in July 1993. On August 18****th****, 1993, Robin's son Tom was born. By some Miracle, he never contracted HIV. For the 1****st**** 13 years of his life, Tom was raised by Robin, along with help from Sonny and Olivia. In 2005, Robin married Patrick, and a year later Emma was born. In 2010, Tom graduated from High School, and on his 17****th**** birthday, he enlisted in the US Army. Due to the fact that he was an Eagle Scout, and that he had graduated from Boot Camp and Advanced Infantry Training with honors, he was promoted to Corporal. After becoming a Paratrooper, he was deployed to Afghanistan, as a member of The 82****nd**** Airborne Division in July of 2011. In February of 2012, Robin was put into a temporary coma due to her being caught in an explosion at GH. After being convinced by his Grandparents and his Uncle, Dr. Matt Hunter, that Robin needed a special type of surgery, Tom volunteered for a special and top-secret assignment for the WSB, and in exchange his mother would be able to receive the surgery. Shortly after Tom left, Robin regained consciousness. Unable to contact her son, Robin was forced to wait. On June 26****th****, 2012, she was notified by The WSB, through The Department of Defense, that her son was Missing in Action and presumed dead. Due to the highly-classified and top-secret nature of his assignment, Tom's body could not be recovered. **

**This chapter is dedicated to the love of my life, my partner, soul mate and loving wife, Michelle. She was my 1****st**** and only true love. Exactly one year ago today, she was taken from me by Leukemia. Please go to .org, to learn more about Leukemia, and what you can do to help. **

_ #/waystohelp/donate/ _


	3. Black Friday

**La Famiglia Corinthos **

**Chapter 2**

**Black Friday**

The next morning, the morning sun shone brightly through the blinds as Sonny Corinthos woke from his slumber. His eyes still shut, he reached over to Olivia's side of the bed to discover that his wife wasn't there. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Liv?" he called out, but got no reply. Sonny threw off the covers and grabbed his robe. He threw it on and walked downstairs. He was surprised when there was also no one in living room. "Where the hell is everybody?" he called out. He walked into kitchen, where he found his daughter Kristina cooking eggs. "Hey" he said as he gave her a kiss on forehead before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning" Kristina replied as she placed the sunny side up eggs with melted American cheese on top onto 2 rolls that she had sliced open.

"Where's your mother?" Sonny asked as he leaned against the counter.

"It's Black Friday" she replied. Sonny just shrugged his shoulders. "She's shopping dad" Kristina said as she placed bacon, ketchup, salt and pepper onto the breakfast sandwiches.

"Bulking up for some fight I don't know about?" Sonny asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, somebody gave Ethan the midnight shift at the warehouse last night" Kristina said as she poured some coffee into a thermos. "So I'm taking him some breakfast" she said.

"Hey, if you have a problem with your boyfriend's hours, take it up with Jason" Sonny said, causing Kristina to laugh.

"I'll see ya later dad" she said as she put on her coat.

"Drive safe!" Sonny cautioned as she walked out the door.

Meanwhile, at Volonino's, Tony and Robin were finishing their morning workout. Robin had always kept herself in good physical shape. Especially with her HIV, keeping in shape and being active helped boost her immune system. Every morning, she and Tony would go on a 10 mile run, before lifting weights and doing a little Boxing at Volonino's. In case anyone couldn't tell, Robin and Tony were best friends. "You're getting pretty good" Tony said as he used his teeth pull off his gloves.

"Thanks" Robin said as she dumped the remaining contents of her water bottle down her back.

"That was one hell of a speech you gave last night" Tony said as he leaned back against the ring ropes. "Seriously, Tom would've liked it" he said.

"I don't know, he always a modest kid" she said as she took her gloves off.

"Hey, when was the last you spoke with Molly?" Tony asked.

"Not in a while" Robin said confused. "Why?" she asked.

"Because she just walked in" Tony said as he pointed to the 19-year old as she walked out of the locker room. She was dressed in dark blue gym shorts, a pink shorts bra and UFC MMA gloves.

"How often does she come here?" Robin asked.

"A few times a week" Tony said as they watched Molly stretch out. "Come on, let's leave her alone" Tony said as they walked off to the locker room.

"Yeah, we gotta move" Robin said as she looked at the clock on the wall. "I need to speak with Sonny this morning" she said, which stopped Tony in his tracks.

"Holy shit, you were serious last night? You really want in?" Tony asked.

"I owe Sonny so much, it's time I started paying up" Robin said.

"You know what he's gonna say" Tony replied.

"How'd ya do?" Max asked as he took a seat at the bar at Pozzulo's.

"It was Thanksgiving, so it looks like we cleared about 12 grand last night" Michael said.

"Holy shit" Max said as he sipped his coffee

"Yeah, it was awesome, I can't wait to tell Dad" Michael said.

"Tell me what?" said Sonny as he walked through the door.

"Your boy cleared 12K last night" Max said.

"You're kidding?" Sonny asked.

"Seriously, it was our best night ever" Michael said as placed the money in the safe.

"Good job Mike" Sonny said as he gave his son a hug.

"Thanks Dad" Michael said. "Um I sent Max and Milo to pick up Georgie this morning just like you asked. I have her waiting in your office" Michael told him.

"Thank you" Sonny said as he hung his coat on the rack.

"You want me in there?" Michael asked.

"No, put see that I'm not disturbed, especially by the police" Sonny said. Michael nodded as he pulled his H&K MK23 from his waistband and placed it under the bar next to his sawed-off shotgun.

Sonny walked into his office, where he found Georgie waiting for him. "Mrs. Spinelli" Sonny said as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Mr. Corinthos" she said standing. "Please, call me Georgie" she said.

"Only if you'll call me Sonny" he replied with a smile as he sat down behind his desk.

"Very well, Sonny" Georgie said with a smile. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"How close are you with your father?" Sonny asked.

"I haven't spoken with Mac or my mother in quite some time" Georgie replied.

"No, I mean you Father, Frisco. Is he still with the WSB?" he clarified.

"Yes" she replied. "But it's been quite a while since he's been home. Since my mother broke his heart" Georgie said. "Why do you ask?" she wondered.

"Robin's speech last night, it got me thinking" Sonny said. "Corporal Scorpio's body was never found, and he officially presumed dead" Sonny told her. "At the very least, I want to give him a proper burial. I want to give peace to both Robin and Molly" he said.

"There's something else" Georgie surmised.

"Impressive" Sonny said.

"I'm the wife of a P.I, you learn a few things" Georgie replied with her sweet smile.

"If, by the grace of god, Tom Scorpio is still alive, I want him brought home" Sonny said.

"It's been almost a year and a half. Do you think it's possible?" she asked.

"With the Scorpios, anything is possible" Sonny replied. "Look, I would really appreciate it if you would make that call" Sonny pleaded.

"I'll do more than that" Georgie said. "If necessary, I'll convince him to meet with you in person" she replied.

"Thank you" Sonny said as he took a deep breath. "Thank you very much" Sonny said as they both stood and shook hands.

"I'll make the call as soon as I get home" Georgie assured him as she walked out. Not seconds after she walked out, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Sonny said.

"Hey Boss" Max said as he stuck his head through the door. "Dr. Scorpio is here to see you" he said.

"Send her in" Sonny said as he waved his hand. A few seconds later, Robin walked into the room. She was wearing dark blue Levi jeans, black boots, and a gray blouse with a leather jacket over it.

"Hey Sonny" Robin said as she reciprocated the hug.

"What can I do for you?" Sonny asked as he motioned.

"Can I be frank Sonny?" she asked.

"Ok" Sonny replied.

"I know that you would disagree, but everything I have, my life, my degree, my family. I have all of it because of you" Robin said.

"Robin" Sonny protested, but she held up her hand.

"Please let me finish" she said.

"I owe everything I have to you and I've given you nothing in return" Robin said.

"Not true, you gave me and Olivia our godson" Sonny said. The memory of Tom's christening all those years ago.

"You know what I mean Sonny" Robin said with a smile. "Even if you were Tom's favorite Uncle.

"So what is it you want to do Robin? Write me a check or something?" Sonny asked.

"I want in" she said.

"I'm sorry?" he asked confused.

"I want into the organization" Robin said.

"Absolutely not!" Sonny said as he shook his head.

"Why not?" Robin demanded. "You let Jason marry your sister, and Tony and Michael are 2 of your lieutenants. Hell if Dante wasn't a cop, he'd probably be working for you" she said. "And don't you dare classify me in the same category as Kristina and Morgan, because both of them would be working for you if they hadn't inherited your temper" she yelled. "And don't say it's because I'm a women, because we both know you've used Sam, and I just saw Georgie walking out of here" Robin yelled.

"What is it you think you can do?" Sonny asked. "You're my surgeon" Sonny said.

"I want to do more" Robin said.

"Such as what?" Sonny asked. Robin reached for her back waistband. She pulled out a Ruger SR9 handgun. Sonny's pupils dilated at the sight of the firearm. "Are you crazy?" Sonny asked. Robin just sat there with her arms crossed. "Who taught you how shoot?" Sonny asked.

"Tom, I had him teach me. I knew that Patrick would never touch a gun, and I needed to protect my family" she said. "You're my family too" she said. Sonny took a breath as he pondered what she had said.

"Robin… no" Sonny told her. "I refuse to put you in harm's way" Sonny promised.

"Sonny!" Robin protested.

"Robin, my decision is final, no ifs, ands, or buts about it" Sonny said. "I'm sorry Robin". Sadly, Robin picked up her gun, placed it back in her waistband and walked out. Once she was gone, Sonny leaned back in his chair and let out a breath he forgot he was holding. "Max!" Sonny called out. A few seconds later, Max appeared in the door.

"Yeah Boss?" Max asked.

"Round up Shawn and your brother, we've got a shipment of weapons coming in tonight at 2100" he said. "See to it that nothing goes wrong" Sonny instructed.

"On it boss" Max said as he walked out. He stepped outside the restaurant and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly dialed his brother's number. "Hey bro, it's me. We got a shipment coming in tonight 2100. Round up Shawn and meet me there 30 minutes prior" Max said as he left Milo the message. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Max, someone was listening around the corner.

After a long day at the office and warehouse, Sonny loved nothing more than coming home to home cooked meal, prepared by his lovely wife. "Liv, I'm home!" Sonny called out as he walked through the front door.

"In here Honey" Olivia yelled from the kitchen.

"What's cookin' good lookin?" Sonny asked as he stepped into their kitchen.

"Sonny, that line didn't work when we were 15, what makes you think it'll work now?" Olivia asked as she stirred the sauce.

"How about this?" he asked as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his lips down on the nape of Olivia's neck.

"Ohh, Sonny" Olivia moaned as she bit her bottom lip. After 25 years of marriage, they still had the same fire they had as teenagers. "I have to make dinner" she said as she very reluctantly.

"So how was your black Friday shopping" Sonny asked as he took out a bottle of beer from the fridge.

"Productive" Olivia replied. "I got everything I needed" she said proudly. "And your day?" she asked him.

"It went well" she said.

By 9:00pm that evening, the sun had set and the moon shone brightly when Shawn, Max and Milo arrived at Pier 52. "Perimeter check" Shawn ordered.

"Right" said Max. before he could do anything else, a shriek screamed through the air. An RPG round slammed in the SUV the 3 men had just vacated only seconds earlier. The fore of the explosion knocked everyone to the ground. Max and Milo were unconscious, and Shawn was fading in and out as gunfire erupted along the pier.


End file.
